Evie
Evie is the Evil Queen's daughter. She is portrayed by Sofia Carson. History Evie is castle-schooled, in a castle far across the forest, by her own mother, The Evil Queen because they both were banished & cursed by Maleficent (which never did work) from ever visiting the town. She was excited when she finally got out of the castle and attended the Evil school which was where she met her first friend Carlos. She had been Mal's target for a Ultimate Scheme project and was locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which was full of bear traps and she barely survived the ordeal. She also helped Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it resulted in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. She was about to go to sleep for 1000 years when Mal saved her by getting Maleficent's staff from the Fortress. She is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep because of her hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and that there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers as they try to carry out their parents’ evil plan. The Evil Queen gave her what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand mirror. She was the most excited of the group to go to Auradon Prep, mainly because of how many princes would be there. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep she greeted Audrey with the fact that she is a princess as well, but she was slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island which broke Evie's heart. Inside the school the were greeted by Doug who Evie flirted with. When Mal and Evie went to their room, Evie loved it very much, but immediately agreed with Mal that the room was gross. She with her mirror found out where the wand was displayed which lead them to a museum that contained many items pertaining to the parents stories. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, charming, and very kind in the long run. She is also very authoritative when she wants to be. On her 6th birthday party, she was able to make even the most sour villains smile with her laughter. But don't let her charm fool you. Evie is also brave, sassy and a loyal friend. Her biggest fear was revealed to be her ending up not being the fairest of them all by the Magic Mirror. She was labeled as a gold digger, she fell for Chad Charming until she found out how arrogant he is. She was glad when she got a good grade in class. She soon found out that there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Appearance Evie is very beautiful. In the Isle of the Lost, Evie is described as being the fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. The only difference is that in Descendants, Evie likes to wear her hair out, instead of the V braid she wears in the isle of the lost. Just like the colors of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a ruby red necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. She is very well maintained from her well plucked brows to the makeup that her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mum's approval of her appearance. Trivia *Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen. *She is played by Sofia Carson. *She makes clothing and made the dresses they wear to the coronation. *She enjoying sewing and designing clothes. *Evie was very proud of herself when she got a good grade in chemistry class. *Her mother taught her to apply blush before she could even talk. *Since her mother is the Evil Queen, that would make Snow White and the Prince her stepsister and stepbrother-in-law. *Evie carries a bag that resembles the box seen in the the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was given to the Huntsman by the Evil Queen have to contain Snow White's heart, as proof that she was dead. *She used to be the target of severe bullying from Mal. *She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school). *She was home schooled for 10 years because of a curse from Maleficent. *She had a parrot sidekick named Othello (Iago's descendant). *She wanted Mal to attend her sixth birthday party, but her mother didn't want want her Mal there. *She does vocals on 2 songs. *Her signature colors are blue and black. *In a recent promo shows Evie has gone missing and she goes to sing a revamp of "Rotten To The Core" in a posh way. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Redeemed Characters